


The Past That Should Be Forgottern.

by Moonlightshadaw



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightshadaw/pseuds/Moonlightshadaw
Summary: so this is a klance and shance also sheith but not yet I haven't finished chapter 1 I have decided to continue this with help from people in my real life and online friend.things about shklance IDK the 3-way ship. im wanting to start with mainly shance. also keith is Galera in this also its about 1 am sorry for the spelling -.-also a gift as a thanks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storm_Buji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/gifts).



What was this called again? oh yeah dream state... You're aware of the people around you but sometimes you can get trapped in their brain. Hunk mused, as he felt 5 other join him. Who's there?

Hunk? Its me pidge.

I'm also there you know? Coran interjeted.

I'm here paladins. Allura confirmed her presence.

What about Shiro, Lance or Keith?? Who's the last person? 

Hunk, it's Keith. Keith answered obviously annoyed

Now concentrate let see if we can visualize who's around us right now, and hopefully hear them. Allura even in her unconscious state commanded, and everyone obeyed and succeed after a few tries. They saw Lance and Shiro talking. They kept on trying to hear them and eventually they could. 

"That was some big attack... I swear all the centuries had bombs on them." Lance said looking at all the chemical dust. "Keith and Hunk got the brunt of the explosion protecting us.”

I don’t remember what happened properly. Hunk admitted.

Nor do I maybe like they said its because we took the most of the explosion. Keith questioned

Oh I just found out you can hear all the lions which is weird since they only hum to be a ability in here. Pidge went off on her usual ranting about how the lions only hum.

“Yeah i just hope they don’t start to read our minds or they’ll find out and Allura will kill us like her grandmother Damaris did. She even gave us extra chores to do.” Shiro admitted.

How do they know my grandmother name? Allura asked worried the other two read their minds as they entered.

“Yeah, but half the chores saved lives. Remember??” Lance sighed, “This bombing i felt like this has happened before but. Worse… I’m sure the last one involved the control room.”

He’s right you know nearly killed me and king alfor if it wasn't for the Blue and Black paladins, while the other 2 got everyone out, and the Goliver, Gold and Silver one, got the bomb diffuser ready and helped Blue and Black everyone. Red, settled into the refugee camp. Coran mused.

Gold and Silver one?, What happened why hasn't there been one- Keith got cut of by Shiro.

“Believe you are right.” Shiro agreed. “But Goliver was there to help and give us bomb diffusers. She was the one who detected the bomb!”

“Shiro I miss her aswell she has to be somewhere.” Lance sighed, “I mean she’s like us… Remember and she promised us?.” suddenly alarms went on and the lights went red. Shiro and Lance rocketed to the control room which somehow the 5 unconscious people could see. They answered and a Galra that looked like Sendek appeared.

“I am Zendek, Sendeks’ brother and i wi-” This Zendek dude got cut off by all but his ships exploding.

“Listen Zen we don’t have time so leave before i do that to your ship!” Lance threatened his finger about to press the button. Man was he scary when mad.

“You win this battle! But not the next!” Zendek declared. Shiro and Lance looked at each other then laughed.

“Let's -Gasp- Not tell them that this happened -Gasp and Chuckle- Okay?” Shiro asked, and Lance nodded his head in agreement.

Why can’t they tell us? Asked Hunk.

Well let's think they know how to use the castle BROKEN weapons not weird at all. Coran explained

Wait so that's the weapon you were working on?

Yep if it was to go well the castle could do a ton of stuff!


	2. Meanwhile on a rebel base camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well goliver is doing just fabulously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is a preview due to the fact is a preview not much will be in this chapter. I'm sorry for the wait but I'm experiencing a personal problem at home because someone in my family attempted suicide and writers block has been not giving me some help.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for what you might want to see in the future chapters please don't be afraid to message me any ideas. I would love to hear any I did any of you may have.

"so let me get this straight the castle of lions got bombed couple of Vargas ago?" A monotone voice asked, their face was covered by a mask that hid it well. Their armour looked just like the paladins but with gold and silver merged together where the lions respected colours would be and instead of blue lights they had purple. Their body was currently face a galra. 

This galra was from the blade of maramora (is that the correct spelling) one the paladins knew this galra was Kolivan and behind him was Antok (?). The paladins in question was extremely tall about a head taller than Kolivan.

Please read the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter ehh dunno my writer's block is around here somewhere, if found burn it pls I need help... ;P
> 
> do not I will try and upload the full chapter as soon as possible as soon as it's written but that might take awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> also ive decided chapter one is finished


End file.
